


When It Really Matters

by acaawesomepitches8



Series: When It Really Matters [1]
Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Sendrick - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe smut, pitch perfect fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell struggles to cope with a recent loss in her life. She loses interest in music, work, and life in general. As she struggles to find herself again, she reevaluates who she most needs and who she will rely on in times of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Morning

Chloe came rushing down the hall and burst into Beca's room. She looked around and saw a lump tucked under all the blankets on the bed. She smiled to herself and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached and slowly started to pull the blankets down toward the end. Beca's head began to be revealed. Her eyes were still closed and her hair was in a cute messy bun on the top of her head.

Chloe carefully and gently pushed aside a few stray hairs that were laying in Beca's face. "Good Morning, Sunshine. Happy Birthday!" She whispered with a smile as she watched Beca's eyes slowly open.

Beca turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. She whined and flipped on her side, turning her back to Chloe. "It's 8:30. On a Saturday. And it's my birthday. I want to sleep in, Chlo." She pulled the covers back over her head. 

"I'm sorry... I'm just really excited about all that we've got planned for you today..."

Beca could hear the hurt in her friends voice and she sighed, "I know. Sorry. Look, let's just lay here for like another 10 minutes then I'll get up, okay?"

"Okay!" Beca felt Chloe cuddling up behind her and she threw her arm around her.  
"You are such a weirdo."  
"I know!" Chloe replied happily.

The door to Beca's room opened again 30 minutes later. "Wake up, Aca-bitches!" Fat Amy's voice drifted to their ears and Chloe and Beca sat up. "There's no laziness today! Let's go!"  
Beca looked over at Chloe whose red curly hair was disheveled from the little nap.

"I got comfy and fell asleep." She said to Beca and Fat Amy as she stretched.

"No excuse, Ginger! We've got to get a move on!" Fat Amy and Chloe left, and Beca got up to get ready. 

Beca heard the familiar song play on her phone, "Don't you forget about me." She knew it was Jesse.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Bec! Happy Birthday!" She could hear his smile in his voice.  
"Thanks. I wish you were here to give me my wake up call instead of Amy and Chloe."  
"They mean well. I'll be there by Wednesday. I've got to go now. Talk later. Love you bye!"  
"Bye, I..." He hung up before she could finish. She sighed and looked in the mirror, "Well... Here we go."


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Beca's Birthday celebration continues, Chloe starts to work up the nerve to tell Beca about her feelings...

Beca walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. When she rounded the corner she saw blue and white streamers stretched along the kitchen, and bundles of helium balloons floated all around her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BECA!" All the Bellas were standing in the kitchen, and there were plates of different breakfast foods in front of her. 

"Thanks, you guys, but you didn't need to do all of this." Beca could feel her face growing red at not being able to avoid the semi sentimental moment. 

Stacie stepped over to her and gave her a tight hug, "But we wanted to do this for you. We love you, Beca." 

Beca gave her a shy smile then started loading a plate up with breakfast food. 

After they ate, Beca noticed one of her favorite faces was missing from the group. "Guys, where's Chloe?" 

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "Outside."

They led Beca to the front yard of the Bella House. She saw Chloe moving a large box. Her face was a light shade of pink where she had been moving the box by herself. Beca couldn't help but notice how the pink tint to her face made her blue eyes sparkle even more than usual. Chloe met her gaze and she walked up the steps and grabbed her hand to lead her to the box. She was still holding her hand and held it just a second longer than she should've. Beca pulled her hand away and awkwardly laughed, "So... What's in the box?" Chloe shook her head to pull her gaze away from Beca's face. 

 

She cleared her throat, "Um... Well, this is a gift from all of us. Everyone pitched in so we could get it." 

 

Beca turned and smiled to the girls. She reached up and opened the top of the box. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up at Chloe in disbelief. 

 

"I... I don't know what to say," she stammered as she looked around at all her friends. Inside the box was the beginning to her own dj booth. 

 

"A sound system, headphones, and a laptop just for your music are all in there," Cynthia Rose said as she patted Beca on the back. Beca had no choice but to go around and hug each of her friends for the awesome gift. She got to Lilly last, and she thought she heard her say, "... Was Chloe's idea." Chloe... Beca's eyes connected with the fierce blue ones she had looked into so many times.

Chloe watched as Beca examined each item in the box. Every now and then, Beca would shake her head in amazement then glance at Chloe. Every time she did, her heart fluttered. "Dammit, Chloe. Get it together. You like boys, and Beca has Jesse," she thought to herself disapprovingly.   
It was true, she was attracted to males, and she had never questioned herself before until Beca. "There's just something about her..."   
"Alright, Twig-bitches... Let's load up!" Fat Amy shouted and everyone ran to the Bella's bus.   
Beca came over to Chloe, "Where are we going?"   
Chloe offered Beca her arm, "This part is Amy's thing, but don't worry. I packed anything you might need."   
Beca eyed her suspiciously, but looped her arm through Chloe's. "Okay..." 

They arrived at the beach a few hours later. Chloe threw a duffle bag to Beca. "It has your bathing suit and all that in it." 

Chloe spread her towel out and sat down soaking in the sun. She felt a bottle land in her lap. "Hey, sunscreen me." Beca sat down in front of her. 

You've got to be kidding me... "Sure thing, birthday girl!" That was stupid and way too chipper...   
Chloe gently placed her hand on Beca's shoulders and began to rub in the sunscreen. She allowed her hand to go over her shoulder and she felt her fingertips graze her collarbone. 

Suddenly, Beca turned around, "Listen, Chlo... Thanks for the present. I know it was your idea." 

Chloe felt her face redden, "Everyone helped. It wasn't just me. I..." 

Beca placed her hand on Chloe's bare thigh. "I really appreciate it, Chloe..." Chloe reveled in the moment, not wanting to move because when she did, the moment would be over. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She looked down at Beca's hand and placed hers on top of it. 

"Beca, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, and I..." She was interrupted by Beca jumping to her feet. 

"Jesse!" Beca ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing here?" 

He smiled down at her and kissed her, "You didn't really think I'd miss your birthday, did you?" She grabbed his hand and turned back to say something to Chloe, but she was gone. Beca spotted her playing volleyball with the other girls. Chloe glanced over, gave a weak smile, then turned back to the game.


	3. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration continues when Beca joins Chloe for a night walk on the beach. While they are talking feelings start to bubble to the surface, and... Things Happen... But things don't happen for long because Beca receives devastating news involving her father.

Beca's birthday beach day continued on. Fat Amy and the girls played volleyball and took dips in the ocean, while Beca and Jesse took a walk.

He kept glancing at her as they walked hand-in-hand. After they walked in and chatted for a bit, they sat down to watch the sunset.  
"So, has this been an awesome birthday or what?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Beca stared hard at the orange glow bouncing off the waves. The day had been a great day. She got an awesome gift, had an amazing breakfast with her best friends, and spent the rest of her day at the beach. She went over that lost in her head. Oh yeah, and spent the afternoon with my long-term boyfriend. 

"Bec?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I've had an amazing day. I think we should head back to Chloe, and the others." She stood and started walking, feelings happier the closer they got to the group.

"Chloe, can you go and grab the cake and candles from the bus? Chloe? Hey, Chlo?" Chloe looked up from the sand at Amy. She sat down beside her, "Are you okay?" 

Chloe used her best happy voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"I dunno... You've just been kinda down the past few hours." 

Chloe's whole body stiffened. "I'm fine, really. I'll go get the cake," she said as she stood up. When she returned, everyone was sitting around the bonfire waiting on Beca to return. Chloe watched anxiously for the slightest sign of Beca's figure in the distance.

"Where is she?" She spoke out loud, but it was meant to be to herself. 

Chloe heard a chuckle, "She and Jesse are probably just... Catching up," Stacie said. Chloe shot her a look that went unnoticed in the darkness. She turned around to prepare the candles. 

"Here they come!" 

"Hey, guys! Miss me?" 

Chloe lit the candles and carried the cake over to Beca. They all sang happy birthday, and with Chloe holding the cake, she looked at her and said "Make a wish, Beca." 

Beca's heart fluttered as she looked into Chloe's blue eyes. Still holding eye contact, she blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and settled in for cake and drinks. They sang their favorite songs, and had storytime about their favorite Beca memories.

Chloe couldn't help but to feel jealous every time Jesse readjusted his hand around Beca's waist. Finally, not being able to watch any longer, she stood and said, "I'm gonna take a night walk." She stood and headed up the beach. 

She heard the sound of someone running behind her, "Chloe, wait up!" 

She stopped. "Beca, you should stay. I just wanted to enjoy all the stars and the beautiful full moon." 

Beca smiled, "Always the nature lover... I just wanted to spend some one on one time with my bestie. It's like a mandatory birthday tradition. " 

"Since when?" 

"Well, since now." They laughed and Beca linked her arm with Chloe's. They walked until the bonfire was just a small orange glow and then sat down.

"Despite what you say, I know this was all you." Beca smiled at Chloe, who just grinned and looked at the ocean. "Why did you call me over to get a flyer that first day at Barden?"   
Chloe hesitated, but finally spoke, "honestly, because I thought you were pretty. But a unique kind of pretty, not the traditional Bella kind." 

Beca shoved her playfully. "Oh, shut up..." 

"No, it's true! With one glance, I knew you were different..." 

Beca raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Fine. Don't believe me, but it's true. And when I heard you sing, God, it was like I had to hear more! I knew you were what the Bellas needed. And of course, I was right. As usual." She leaned in and nudged Beca with her shoulder.

Their faces were close together, like when Chloe got drunk at Beca's first hood night. Beca saw the moonlight reflecting in Chloe's eyes. "You know, Chlo, I don't think I've ever thanked you for always believing in me and having my back," her heart picked up speed as she spoke, "and to be honest, you're the only one who really gets me, you know? Like, when I'm mad, I always think to go to you first. When I'm sad, same thing. And today, I don't know why, but when I was with Jesse, I just kept thinking 'Gosh, I want to get back to the girls' And the more I thought about it I was like 'I wonder what Chloe's doing? I wonder how many times her team has scored a point and she's done her lame breakdance?' And I know that right now I'm rambling-" 

"Beca." Chloe's spoke her name softly, almost a whisper. 

Beca closed her eyes and gently pushed her lips to Chloe's. She felt Chloe hesitate, but then she pushed back, and she placed her hand on Beca's face. Beca's mind whirled, and so many thoughts ran through her head. She was having a hard time containing herself. She ran her hand down to Chloe's hip then pulled, causing Chloe to fall on her back into the sand. She straddled her, and broke their kiss to look at her. Chloe's face was flushed and she was breathing hard. She looked like she wanted to speak, but Beca kissed her again, this time more passionately, sliding her tongue into Chloe's mouth. Chloe toyed with Beca barley brushing her tongue against Beca's. Beca pulled away and started kissing Chloe's jaw line starting at her chin. She got closer to her ear. 

"Beca." Beca placed Chloe's ear lobe between her teeth and pulled so her teeth slowly scraped against it. "Beca, wait..." Chloe tried to sit up. 

That's when Beca heard everyone yelling for them. They both stood up and tried to compose themselves. They started walking toward the voices. They saw Jesse sprinting through the dark, "Beca... We've gotta go... It's your dad. Somethings happened to him."


	4. Little Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds out her father was in a terrible car accident and is in critical condition. Chloe does her best to make Beca feel better in any comforting way possible. Jesse starts to grow jealous of Beca's sudden attachment to Chloe.

Beca ran down to the desk, "I'm looking for my father. He was brought here. My step-mom, she left me a voice mail." Her words came out fast and they all ran together. The woman behind the counter, startled by the sudden outburst and confused by Beca's rambling, looked to Chloe and Jesse for translation. 

Jesse stepped forward, "Her name is Beca Mitchell. She received a call from her stepmother, Shelia Mitchell, a few hours ago saying that her father was in some sort of accident..." Beca's breathing was quick. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and she bounced her leg nervously waiting on the nurse to respond. 

The nurse mumbled, "Mitchell," to herself as she typed on her computer. 

Chloe placed her hand gently on Beca's back and began to rub, "It's going to be okay, Beca." 

She shrugged her off, "You don't know that, Chloe." She turned back to the lady at the counter. 

"It looks like your father was in a car accident. He is in the Intensive Care Unit on the third floor, if you just go..." Beca darted down the hall before the woman could finish, followed by Jesse, and Chloe, who trailed quietly with her arms crossed. 

Beca saw Shelia as soon as they stepped off of the elevator. She was standing in the waiting room holding a cup of coffee. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and her look of exhaustion grew when she saw Beca heading towards her. "Beca, sweetheart..." 

Beca side stepped her stepmothers outstretched arms, "Dude, just... don't. What happened? Where's Dad?" 

Shelia explained how he was on his way back from the mall. He had went to pick up Beca's birthday gift to give to her when she returned from the beach. He pulled out at an intersection, and his side of the vehicle was hit by an eighteen wheeler. "He had some internal bleeding in his spleen. They managed to stop it, but he also had some bleeding on his brain. They are looking into what to do about that. He has several broken bones. And..." 

"I want to see him," Beca said fighting back tears. 

"Okay, but I have to warn you Beca... He doesn't... Well... He doesn't really look like your father right now..." Shelia led Beca back to her father's room. Only two people were allowed back in the ICU rooms at a time, so Jesse and Chloe sat and waited in the waiting area. 

Jesse breathed out a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair as he took a seat. He looked at Chloe, who hadn't taken her eyes off the door that Beca had walked through five minutes ago. "Chloe, if she loses him... I mean, I know it may not have seemed like it, but they have grown pretty close over the last couple of years..." 

Chloe blinked away tears. Her heart was hurting. She didn't really know Dr. Mitchell all that well, and she knew her tears were more for Beca than him. "I know... But... She won't be alone in this." I would never leave her alone, she thought to herself. 

Jesse nodded, "That's true... She has me, and I know that she and I can get through this." 

Chloe finally peeled her eyes away from the door and looked at Jesse. She hadn't had time to register what happened at the beach with Beca. She loved what had occured, and just the mere thought of it made her stomach do happy backflips, but staring at the man before her made it form knots. Beca had been with Jesse for three years now. Would one little moment with Chloe actually change anything? She looked back at the door to the ICU. Now isn't the time to think about that... 

Shelia and Beca came back through the door fifteen minutes later. Jesse and Chloe both stood to their feet and waited. Beca was looking hard at the ground, and Shelia tried to place her hand on Beca's back. She pulled away, and stepped forward. She looked as if she were going to explode, and she headed for the elevator. "Beca," Jesse and Chloe called out simultaneously. 

She stopped, turned around, and looked at them. "Bec..." Jesse took a step forward and extended his hand to her. She just looked at him. Frozen in her own anger and fear.

After a few moments, Chloe took a slow step forward. "Beca..." She carefully and slowly approached her, unsure of Beca's current emotional status. She inched closer and when she was close enough, she wrapped her tightly in her arms. Beca lost control. She began to sob, and her breathing was labored. 

"I didn't... even... recognize... him," she said into Chloe's shoulder. 

"You're gonna be okay... It'll be alright... Shh..." Chloe stroked the back of her head and kept her in her hug tightly. She heard Jesse clear his throat. She glanced at him and tried to read his expression. He seemed annoyed. 

After what felt like forever to Beca, she finally stopped sobbing and pulled lose from Chloe. She wiped her eyes. "I want to go home." 

Chloe nodded and started to reach for Beca's hand, but Jesse stepped in front of her. "Alright, come on.. Let's just get you out of here." He ushered her to the elevator and all the way to the car. When they pulled up at the Bella House all the lights were off. 

"We were going to stay and camp overnight at the beach... Everyone else must have stayed there," Chloe said as she opened the passenger side door of Jesse's car for Beca to get out. 

As she started to exit the car, Jesse grabbed her arm, "I don't think you should be here tonight alone. Why don't you come stay with me?" 

Beca half smiled, "I'll be okay, really. Besides, I'm not alone. I have Chloe. She'll take care of me." Beca extended her hand, which Chloe took. 

Jesse looked at her for a few moments, and finally spoke, "Fine. I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight. I love you..." 

Beca nodded then started to the house with Chloe. Chloe went to her room and changed out of her beach clothes. When she went back downstairs, Beca was sitting on the couch biting her lower lip. She was trembling. Chloe grabbed a blanket off the back of a chair and draped it over Beca's shoulders and then sat down beside her. "You know, there is a chance that he is going to be alright. There are great doctors and surgeons at that hospital..." 

Beca shook her head, "You didn't see him, Chlo... I honestly couldn't even tell who he was. His face is all swollen and cut up, and bruised. And I talked to one of his doctors and she said something about lasting brain damage, but they won't know anything until they can stop the bleeding, which is gonna mean surgery... and I just... He was going to get my birthday gift... If it hadn't been for me bugging him about a gift last week, he wouldn't have even been coming from that way..." She hung her head and her shoulders began to shake as the tears began falling again.

Chloe placed her hand on her back and patted, "Hey, look at me. Beca, look at me." She did as she was told. "This is not your fault... You are seriously trying to blame yourself for an accident. An accident, Beca. That's what this was. It is no one's fault. And your dad was going to get you something anyway. He had already been asking me for ideas, so even if you hadn't of said anything, he would've been there. This isn't on you. Okay?" She pushed Beca's hair behind her ear so she could see her face. 

Beca nodded and hugged her. "Thanks, Chloe. For everything." 

She pulled back and gave her a smile, "You're welcome." Beca sighed and placed a pillow in Chloe's lap then laid down. Chloe stroked Beca's hair until she fell asleep an hour later. She couldn't help herself. She lend down, and softly placed her lips against Beca's forehead. "Goodnight, Beca," she whispered. She slowly lifted the pillow up and slid off the couch, and lowered Beca's head and pillow back down. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, and made sure her feet were covered. She switched the lap off and slowly trotted up the steps to her bed. 

"Goodnight, Chloe," Beca whispered into the darkness.


	5. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Beca's father leads a slippery downhill slope for Beca. She clings to Chloe even more than usual, and Jesse has had enough. Beca and Jesse have a fight that leads to heated words between Jesse and Chloe as well. Beca finally decides to think about what happened at the beach, and she brings it up to Chloe.

The next morning, Chloe woke up to the doorbell ringing. She opened her eyes and glanced over at her alarm clock. 7:30. Who in the world is here this early? She climbed out of bed, and headed for the stairs. She could hear Beca talking to someone. 

 

"You really didn't need to do any of this... We have food here that I could have fixed," Beca said as she tried to stifle a yawn. Chloe crept down the steps and peeped around the corner unnoticed. Beca and Jesse were sitting on the couch, and he was pulling food out of a Taco Bell bag. 

"I know that I don't have to, but I am your boyfriend. I love you, and I want to help you and make you feel better. I couldn't really think of a better way other than to give you food, since you obviously don't need me for physical comfort." His face reddened as soon as he finished his sentence, and he looked up at Beca fearfully. 

Beca looked hard at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Jesse stammered over his words, "Well, it's just that... I... um..." 

Chloe was enjoying Jesse's moment of embarrassment, but accidentally slipped on the last step she was standing on do to her socks. She fell down and landed on her bottom. "Ouch..."

Beca came over to her stifling a laugh,"Oh my God, Chlo..." She couldn't control her laughter once she squatted down beside her. She tried to compose herself, "Shit, sorry... Are you okay?" 

Chloe stood to her feet, "Yep, I'm good. I think I may have broken my butt, but I am alright. Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Jesse quickly spoke up, "Nope, No... You're good. Everything's good..." He took a bite of his breakfast burrito. 

Beca's phone rang. She ran and picked it up, "Hello?" Her knees hit the floor without any warning followed by her cellphone. "No! No!!" She started breathing heavily, and she was rocking back and forth still screaming "no" over and over. 

Chloe dropped down in front of her and placed her face in between her hands, "Beca, sweetheart, breathe." Chloe sucked in a deep breath through her nose and released it out through her mouth trying to get Beca to mimic her, but she continued to freak out. 

Jesse was standing beside them. He got down next to her and squirmed his way in between Chloe and Beca. "Beca, babe, you have gotta calm down and tell us what happened. You can do it. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Come on now..." 

Chloe picked up the phone and placed it to her ear, "Hello? This is Chloe Beale... Are you still there?" 

"Chloe?... Beca's friend from last night?" The voice sounded shaky and unstable. "It's Shelia, Beca's stepmother... Beca's father passed away about ten minutes ago. Apparently, he had a brain aneurysm that ruptured... He's gone..." 

 

Days went by. The funeral was a blur to Beca. She just remembered getting the phone call, crying, picking out her father's favorite suit to take to the funeral parlor, crying, coming home, crying, sleeping, waking up, crying, and listening to a preacher and a few colleagues say good things about her dad, and then crying some more. Her friends were all in there somewhere. Each of them taking turns on trying to comfort her. She felt bad for being so depressing. She knew that she just moped around the house, and that her mood was affecting everyone, but she couldn't find any motivation to smile or joke around just yet. She laid on her bed and thought about things. Jesse had went back to his film school, but not before they could have a good fight. That's the one part of the funeral week that Beca remembered that she wished she could forget...

 

Three Days Earlier

Beca was standing outside of the funeral parlor. She had to get out of there for a while. So many people were coming by her and hugging her. They would say things like, "He is in a better place now. It'll all be alright. You'll see." She knew that these things were supposed to be comforting, but she just wanted to scream at them and tell them that they couldn't possibly know where he was, if he was anywhere, and that they didn't know that it was going to be okay. 

She leaned over the railing leading up the steps to the door and looked at the ground. A hand touched her back. She started to turn around and tell them to go away, but then she recognized the touch. "How are you holding up?" The voice was soft. It was always soft, but there was something sympathetic in the tone mixed with genuine concern, and Beca couldn't answer with a smart-ass remark like she wanted to... 

"I'm... Honestly, I don't know... I had shut him out for so long, had hated him at times for not working it out with my mom, but I forgave him, and we were finally getting along. Now, he's gone... And all that time that I spent mad at him was wasted. I could have been loving him instead... I'm so damn selfish... I only ever thought about myself. I never even thought about how he might be missing his only daughter..." Tears ran down her face. A tissue was dangled in front of her. "Thanks, Chloe..."

There were a few minutes of silence then Chloe finally spoke, "I wish that I knew what to say. I wish I had something comforting to tell you. Something to make you feel better, but I don't. All I can say is that I am here for you if you need someone to talk to, or if you just need to cry it all out on someone's shoulder. Don't be ashamed of tears, Beca. They don't mean you are weak... They mean you are human..." For once, Chloe didn't smile when Beca looked at her. She held a look of concern. 

The door to the parlor opened and Jesse came out, "Hey, Beca, I've been looking all over for you are you-" He stopped and looked at Chloe. He scoffed and started to walk away, "I should have known who you were with..." 

"What was that?" Beca's voice was angry. 

Chloe grabbed her shoulder, "Beca, don't. Now isn't really the time..." Beca shrugged her off.

She took a few steps toward Jesse, "You have been making snide remarks like that all week. So if you have got something you want to say, then say it. Right now. Let's hear it." 

Jesse rolled his eyes, but then spoke, "It's just you two have been inseparable. Every time I try to talk to you, or you go off on your own, and I try to find you to be there for you, like a boyfriend should, you are with Chloe. And Yeah, I get that you are going through some stuff right now, but really... Aren't you supposed to go to the person that you love most in times like this?" 

"You're mad at me because I went to my best friend for comfort and support about my dad's death? Seriously?... That's so crazy. And stupid. That's really fucking stupid Jesse." Beca stormed past him and walked back inside, but she waited by the door for Chloe, who she knew wouldn't be far behind her. That's when she heard it... 

"Stay the hell away from her, okay? Look, Beca may be blind, or playing dumb, I don't know... But I'm not. I see the way you look at her, and I hear how you talk about her. You love her. Well guess what, Chloe? Her door doesn't swing that way. She has me. It may seem like she's into you right now, but she's hurting. That'll pass. So just back off, before you end up hurt." 

Beca expected Chloe to mention the night at the beach. Beca could still feel the tingle on her lips, and she could still smell the cool ocean air from that night whenever she thought about it. She hadn't had a chance to really think about what it had meant though. Jesse was right about one thing though. When you're hurting you tend to cling to the people you loved the most, and all this week the only person she really wanted was Chloe... 

 

Beca flipped over and buried her face in the pillow trying to push away her memory of the fight. "Knock, knock..." Chloe came in and sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay today... No one has seen you leave your room all day." 

She heaved a heavy sigh, but rolled over to look at Chloe. "What time is it anyway?"

"11:30. I brought you something to eat. You can't just keep skipping meals like this, Bec..." 

Beca placed her hand on her forehead, "Is it really 11:30 at night? Oh my gosh..." 

"I'll just leave the tray of food over here. Please eat." She started to walk out. 

"Chloe, wait... Can we talk for a second?" 

"Sure." 

Beca sat up and gave Chloe room to sit down across from her. "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at the beach that night..." 

Chloe held up her hand, "Don't worry about it. I get it. It was a moment of extreme emotional overload from all the alcohol and from all the birthday activities. I understand that it was a one time thing and..."

"Oh..." Beca said. 

Chloe cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy, "Oh? Oh, what?" 

"It was a one time thing." 

"Do you not want it to be a one time thing?..." 

Beca's face reddened, and she started fidgeting with her blanket, "Well, I don't know... But I would be lying to you if I said I didn't enjoy it... And I honestly, haven't been able to get it out of my head... Despite all that happened with my dad and all..."

"Well, there's one way to find out just how you feel..."


	6. Crossing a Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca share an "intimate" moment to help Beca see if she is really into Chloe in a sexual way. Beca discovers just how much she enjoys Chloe's company.

Beca felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Uh, what... What do you mean?"

Chloe placed her hand gently on Beca's knee. She smiled at her, "Well, we were interrupted that night... And you don't seem sure if you want it to happen again or not... So let's just start again, and if you don't want to do it anymore, we will stop." 

Beca looked at her best friend. Chloe. The girl who sent her head spinning when she laughed and made butterflies swarm in her stomach every time they touched. "What happens... What happens if I do want to continue it?"

Chloe moved her face close to Beca's ear, "Let's cross that bridge when we get there." And then she ever so softly puckered her lips and kissed the edge of Beca's ear. 

Beca gulped hard. She turned to look into Chloe's ocean blue eyes. Then to her lips. Back to her eyes. She then closed her own eyes and pushed her lips to Chloe's.

Warmth ran the through her body. She was kissing Chloe. Her beautiful best friend, Chloe. Chloe moved her left hand to the side of Beca's face, and the other hand started moving the hair away from Beca's neck. Beca inched her body forward to be closer to Chloe and was surprised to discover Chloe's tongue slipping inside her mouth. Beca pushed her own tongue to Chloe's, and she felt her hair being gripped tightly in Chloe's right hand. 

Chloe pulled away and kissed Beca's jawline starting at her chin. She reached her ear and pulled her lips across it, making Beca lean to toward her. She then started kissing Beca's neck. She scrapped her teeth across the sensitive flesh and sucked, leaving a small red mark when she pulled away. She pushed Beca's shoulders toward the bed, and once she was on her back, she straddled her, and she dove right back for the same red mark she had started. 

Beca let out a gasp of pleasure, and started running her hands down Chloe's back to her hips, and then back up to her shoulders. Each time Chloe pulled her teeth across her skin, Beca felt chills go all over her body.

On her way back down to her hips, she discovered Chloe's shirt had rode up just a few inches. Beca debated internally for a few short seconds, but then slipped her hand under Chloe's shirt feeling her bare back. Chloe's soft, warm skin under her fingers made her long for more. She nudged Chloe's cheek with her nose and wiggled her way to Chloe's mouth pushing her tongue into her passionately. 

She sat up, hands still under Chloe's shirt. When they pulled apart, Beca gripped the lower half of the shirt on both sides and looked at Chloe's face trying to measure her reaction. She smiled and bit her lower lip, so Beca pulled the shirt over her head and revealed two perky breasts encased by a red laced bra. Beca kissed in between them and she felt Chloe push her chest forward approvingly. She felt fingers fidgeting with bottom edge of her shirt and she sat back to have it removed. 

She sat there for a moment, reveling in the fact that Chloe was sitting on her lap, in her bra, and she was also in her bra, and she was about to unhook Chloe's. "I'm going to see her naked... And this time on purpose," was the only thought she had before she smoothly undid Chloe's bra. She reached up and moved one of the straps just a little off her shoulder and kissed it. She did the same thing to the other shoulder, and then she pulled them off Chloe's arms, completely revealing Chloe's bare chest which Beca eyed while running her fingers up and down Chloe's sides. 

Chloe was smiling at her now. "Your turn." Beca undid her own bra, and threw it off the bed. Chloe moved back in for a kiss. Beca laid on her back feeling Chloe's warm breasts against her own. 

Chloe shifted her hips and pressed into Beca. Beca bucked up in pleasure. Without thinking, she moved her hands to Chloe's waist and started pulling on her pants, never removing her lips from her friends. Chloe sat back and wriggled out of her pants, while Beca did the same. 

Beca laid on her back again, this time spreading her legs just little bit further apart. Chloe resumed her position, but pushed herself hard between Beca's legs before kissing her. She heard Beca gasp, so she started rotating her hips rubbing against Beca. Beca pushed herself up into Chloe moaning every time Chloe would push forward and up. Beca gripped Chloe's firm behind, and helped guide her hips in the direction she wanted her to go. 

Chloe licked and nipped at Beca's neck. She started to move further down her body. She kissed along her collar bone, then between her breasts, further down to Beca's stomach, and back up, this time making a stop as she slipped one of Beca's nipples in her mouth. Beca moaned and she felt herself harden in Chloe's mouth. Chloe wasted no time, trailing her kisses back down her stomach, then to her hip bone, her leg, then her inner thigh... 

Chloe slipped Beca's black lace panties between her teeth and drug them all the way down to her feet. She drug her mouth up Beca's leg. 

Beca knew she was wet, and she could feel Chloe's breath between her legs. She squirmed in anticipation. That's when she felt it. Chloe kissed the top, then the lips, teasing her. Beca groaned in frustration. 

Finally, she felt Chloe's lips press into her. She felt the firm push of her tongue going inside her. "Oh, fuck..." She whispered as she gripped at Chloe's back.. She worked her tongue like magic. Sliding in and out. Then Chloe inserted two fingers into her and moved her mouth up just a bit to Beca's clit. She licked and sucked, while still keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers. "Chloe, oh god... Chloe," was all Beca could get out between whimpers and gasps. Chloe moved her other hand to grip a breast. She knew Beca was close, and she moved her tongue in circles firmly around her clit. Beca pushed her hips up, and Chloe had to hold her still as she still sucked and licked. "Oh... Oh my god.. Chloe... Chloe... Oh shit..." She moaned loudly and then her body stiffened and fell back to the bed. Chloe continued to maneuver between her legs. "Chlo... Please..." Beca pleaded... She finally pulled away and laid beside her watching her chest rise and fall quickly. 

Beca finally looked over at her. Chloe was smiling. And Beca was too. She hadn't expected to get anymore tingles and warm feelings than the night at the beach, but she was wrong. "So, Ms. Mitchell, I think we are at that bridge. Now what?" 

Beca hopped on top of Chloe grinding hard, "Now? Well now it's your turn."


	7. Euphoria Ends, Reality Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca continue with their bonding session. They spend all night together, but the next morning, a grovelling Jesse shows up to apologize to Beca, complicating Beca's current situation.

"Beca, are you sure this is what you want?" Chloe asked the beautiful young girl who was kissing her neck passionately. 

"Mhm..." was the only reply she received as Beca refused to pull her lips away from creating a round dot on Chloe's neck. Chloe let her continue for a few minutes, and she drug her fingernails across Beca's back very gently sending chills down Beca's spine. 

Chloe suddenly sat up, "Beca..." Beca pulled away and looked at her. "Look, I'm just asking if you are sure because I have been waiting for this for a long time... Three years actually... And if this is going to just be a one time thing, I need to know... You know, to prepare myself..." She trailed off and looked down no longer making eye contact. 

Beca took her face between her hands, "Chlo, I don't know where you and I will be a week from now. I don't know where we will stand in the morning... But I know that right now, in this moment, I have never been happier, and I have never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you right now." Their eyes met and a smile stretched across Chloe's face giving Beca the green light to continue. 

Beca, with Chloe's face still in her hands, placed a kiss gently on the end of her nose. "You are so damn beautiful," she whispered. Chloe giggled, and her face grew warm with shyness from the compliment. 

Beca moved her mouth to Chloe's. She playfully pushed their lips together, and then pulled back quickly, doing this several times before Chloe said, "Please... Just kiss me, Mitchell." Beca did what was asked of her. For several minutes, they sat there, kissing, and nibbling at each other's lips. 

Beca could feel Chloe growing more and more excited. She trailed her kisses down from Chloe's mouth down between her breasts. She hovered her mouth over her breast, just close enough to make Chloe feel her breath on her. She kept pushing her chest slightly forward, but Beca would inch away... Chloe huffed, "What are you trying to do to me, Becs?" 

Beca said nothing, but grinned from ear to ear. Then in one swift motion, Chloe was flung onto her back. Beca was no longer playing around. She pushed her mouth to Chloe's, swiftly and quickly, yet somehow still appealingly, sliding her tongue against Chloe's. She began to slowly move her hips to where she was rubbing against Chloe. She placed her head next to Chloe's on the pillow as she grind into her with a steady, still slow rhythm. Chloe took this opportunity to lick and kiss Beca's neck, motivating Beca to speed up a notch. Chloe's breathing had become fast with the occasional moan whenever Beca would push into her harder. 

Suddenly, Beca just stopped. There was a moment of pause and uncertainty, and Chloe began to worry that she had changed her mind, but then Beca slid her hand down Chloe's rib cage to, to her hip, and then she slipped her hand under Chloe's red panties. Beca gently slid her fingers down to Chloe's entrance. She was wet, and Beca's fingers slid in easily. Chloe gripped the sheets tightly when she felt the fingers inside her. Beca moved her fingers in and out, and would occasionally make a "come here" motion with her index finger that made Chloe squirm. She enjoyed seeing Chloe this vulnerable to her touch. She had always seemed so composed and in control, but now she looked at the woman laying beneath her, eyes closed, fists balled up tightly around the sheets, about to reach a euphoric state that Beca was taking her to. Beca pridefully smiled to herself. She pulled her fingers out and thrust herself against Chloe. Now, she moved quickly and rotated her hips in a circular motion. 

Chloe, breathing rapidly, let out quiet loudly, "Beca, YES!" Chloe raised up her hips into Beca as she continued her hip rotation. Chloe's hands found Beca's bare hips and she gripped her tightly. Beca rocked harder and she could feel the warmth radiating from Chloe as she pushed herself against her. The harder she rocked, the louder Chloe's moans were, and the more the headboard of the bed bashed against the wall. Chloe let out a loud gasp, and her whole body stiffened, but was accompanied by occasional full-body shivers. Beca kissed Chloe's stomach, up to her neck, and then moved to place a soft gentle kiss on her forehead before climbing off of her. She lay beside her watching Chloe try to catch her breath as she stared at the ceiling. 

Chloe thought about how that was the best sex she had ever had, and she was pretty experienced. "That was fun," she said as she flipped over on her side to face Beca, "But, I'm pretty tired now, so I should probably go..." 

Beca wiggled closer to her until there noses were inches apart. "It was a ton of fun." She kissed the end of Chloe's nose and turned on her back, lifted the arm closest to Chloe up above them and said, "Come here, Beale." Chloe turned her head to the side with a confused expression, but happily slid over to lay on Beca's chest. She could hear the thumping of Beca's heart and thought to herself, "That's the most beautiful melody I've ever heard..." Then she closed her eyes, embraced the warmth that she was wrapped in, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

The next morning Beca awoke with a very naked Chloe still laying on her chest. "Holy shit... That wasn't a dream. That was real..." She snuggled her face into Chloe's hair and breathed in the scent. It smelled like coconuts. Beca looked at her sleeping face. She was so peaceful, and the morning light shining through the window made her skin look soft, and gave a pink tint to it. Beca carefully, so to not wake her up, ran her fingertips over Chloe's bare shoulder. 

Beca watched Chloe sleep for what seemed like the best hour of her life, and then Chloe's eyes began to flutter, and before she even fully opened her eyes, she was already smiling and whispered sleepily, "Good morning, Becs." 

"Hey," Beca chuckled, "You are awfully chipper this morning. Did you sleep well?" 

Chloe flipped over on top of Beca, "Yeah, I slept great, but it's not the beauty sleep that has made me so happy this A.M." 

Beca pushed some stray hairs behind Chloe's ear, "Oh? Did you have a lot of 'jiggle juice' last night before bed?" 

She shook her head, "Nope. I had some really great sex though." 

"How great?" Beca smiled through the redness on her cheeks. 

"Oh... So... good..." Chloe whispered right in Beca's ear before kissing her.

Beca pulled away and looked at her, "I'm never leaving this bed again." 

Chloe laughed and started to kiss her again, but there was a knock at the door, "Beca?... Um, Jesse is downstairs... He said he wanted to talk to you, and that he was really sorry," Stacie said. 

"Shit!" Beca moved out from under Chloe... "I'll be down in a second! Fuck, Chloe, what am I going to do? What are we gonna do?"

Chloe sat up with the sheet tucked under her arms, "What do you mean?" 

"My BOYFRIEND is downstairs wanting to make up. I'm upstairs where my best friend is naked in my bed! Our friends are all outside, probably wondering where the hell you are, and I have to go downstairs and deal with Jesse, and I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do..." 

Chloe got up, still wrapped in the sheets, "Hey, slow down... Breathe... It's going to be okay..." Beca was on the verge of tears, and Chloe wrapped her in a tight hug. "Don't cry... You don't have to tell him about us if you don't want to... This is a big deal, and I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything without having time to think it over." 

Beca looked up at Chloe, who was smiling, but her eyes were full of fear and hurt. "I'm so sorry, Chlo... I didn't expect him to show up, and honestly, he was the last thing on my mind last night. I had forgotten about him. I don't want you to think that I have made a decision. Me going down there isn't me forgetting you. I swear. There's no way I could do that..." She moved around the room, found her underwear, threw on a shirt, and stopped to look at Chloe sitting on the bed as she reached for the door. She started to turn the knob, but then went back over to the bed pressing her lips to Chloe's. "I really don't want to leave this room..." 

Chloe bit her lower lip and looked down, "Go, Beca. I'll see you later." 

Beca put her forehead to Chloe's and breathed in her coconut smell before standing up to go face Jesse. "See you later, Chlo..."


End file.
